


Child Of The Sentinel

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Children, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim and Blair’s love as seen through the eyes of Jim’s daughter.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 35





	Child Of The Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is my take at the famous or infamous if you will, Jim and Blair raise a child together. Jump ship now if this concept isn’t your thing.

**Child of the sentinel**

I am my father’s daughter. I am a Sentinel. 

For me saying I’m a Sentinel is as natural as breathing. Guides, spirit worlds and everything in between was something I grew up with. My mother was a close friend of my father and Blair. After a few years together Jim and Blair wanted children and she was the one who carried me. She visited from time to time but I knew her as an aunt. It was first when I was in my late teens and old enough to understand that she told me who she really was. 

However, growing up with two fathers I never felt I missed out on anything. My father’s genes gave me heightened senses and superhuman abilities, among others the ability to communicate with the spirit world. His presence taught me about dedication, loyalty and self-sacrifice. His love taught me that there is nothing I cannot do or cannot become. He was always the one who set rules but he always explained them. He protected me throughout my life and still does today. 

I am also Blair’s daughter. His love is easy, freely given and open. He never gave me any bonds and let me roam around wherever I pleased. As my father’s Guide he was also the one who made sure our home was Sentinel safe for both dad and I. From him I got my thirst for books, knowledge and the academics. He taught me about spirituality and flexibility. His love always was wordier whereas dad’s was more physical; he was better at saying the words while dad was good at giving hugs and kisses. However, I never doubted my father’s love. It was simply expressed differently. In this way they complimented each other perfectly just like they do in everything else. 

After high school I started studying anthropology at the university where Blair has been working as a professor, several years after he completed a PhD thesis on the police society. I know of the accidental exposure of his Sentinel thesis but the dust has long since settled and I never felt any backlash from it. Both dad and Blair are happy with the outcome; they began dating after the incident and with help from dad’s contacts, many from his military days, as well as Blair’s friends, Blair was given a second chance to write a PhD and continue doing what he loves so much; teach and do research. 

I didn’t complete my university degree. The call of duty, to serve and protect, was too strong for me to ignore. I remember many a night I would stand with dad out in the garden of the house they had brought just before I had been born. We would talk of everything from our senses to books we had both read. Dad had first late in life, after he had found his Guide and they had become lovers, fully embraced what he was and also that we as Sentinels have instincts we cannot suppress. He warned me of denying my Sentinel side, explaining how he had tried to do so and how hard it had been for him. With his help and Blair’s insight, I found peace with my destiny and a new career as a FBI profiler. 

It was through my work I met my future husband. He was working as a social worker in one of the worst areas of town. I had many run-ins with him where my instincts made me want to protect and possess him equally even if he wasn’t too fond of my interference to put it mildly. Here, again, both Blair and dad’s advice was helpful. After a year of running around our dislike for each other revealed itself as love and at the same time his destiny as my Guide became clear to us. We now have three children together, who all have the Sentinel genes, but unlike Blair and my dad, he and I can still have very loud and heated debates. My husband does not take to being protected as well as Blair does. I do normally get my way though…even if he, if asked, would likely tell it differently. 

Through the years dad has kept in contact with his brother who has two children of his own. Only one of them, his son Peter, has shown to have limited Sentinel abilities with one slightly heightened sense; the same as Steve himself found out he had. However, none of them has abilities which are noticeable to others and barely so to themselves. The instincts of a Sentinel are strong in Peter though and he grew up to become a lawyer, fighting in his own way to protect the weakest of the pack like any Sentinel would. My grandmother as I call Blair’s mother, also visits us from time to time. She always gets a horrified expression on her face when I call her grandmother and I must admit even today she does look radiant. I saw my grandfather, dad’s father, very little. I was later told a few bits and pieces from dad’s upbringing and I can only say I bless the family I was born into. I was always accepted and always loved. I never felt inadequate or that I had to hide my Sentinel side from my family.

Tonight when I walk up the familiar steps to the front door of my childhood home with my husband and kids for a family dinner I smile at all the happy memories I had here. Playing with dad, reading with Blair, teasing Simon, practicing my senses with Blair only to have dad jokingly ruined the experiment by Sentinel low whispering me the correct replies. 

My thoughts return to the present when Blair open the front door long before we are near it but this has become normal for our family; dad probably heard us drive up before we were even on the street on which they live. 

“Good to see you,” Blair says happily as he embrace me, smiling widely. 

“You too,” I say warmly before I enter the house while Blair embraces my husband and the kids. I hang up my coat and smile when I can smell my father behind me. His time in the military has meant he can, almost, sneak up on even me. 

“Hey, kiddo,” he says warmly and I spin around and happily embrace him. He grin as he return the embrace. 

“Please say we aren’t having something weird,” my oldest son complains, sniffing the air and looking satisfied when he can’t smell anything unusual.

“Hey!” Blair protests.

“No, he did that yesterday,” dad teases as he helps the kids hang up their coats. The kids love to play with their grandfather; together they can whisper jokes or plans on how to carry out jokes across a crowded room without anyone hearing. Anyone but me of course, which they try to bypass by making sure, I am not in the room when they play their games. 

“You are supposed to be on my side,” Blair complains, pouting, as dad finishes the task with the jackets. 

“Says who, Darwin?” dad teases before he leans in and steals a quick kiss from his younger lover. “You’re cute when you sulk,” I can hear dad whisper lovingly in his ear, making Blair blush as he catches my eyes, well aware I heard dad as well. I simply smile at him; I grew up with their love and it has always been beautiful to me. As Sentinel and Guide and as my parents’ their love can only make me feel warm and happy inside. I remember growing up surrounded by their love for me and for each other. I saw the tenderness in my father’s eyes when he looked at Blair, I saw his frequent touches and heard his soft words of dedication and loving teasing. I saw Blair’s giving nature, his loving attention and the admiration and love that even today still shine in his eyes when he looks at my father the same way my father’s eyes and entire posture will soften whenever Blair is around.

After dinner we all gather in the living room. Its winter so a fire is casting a beautiful glow over the room and all the African and South American masks and other objects Blair has gathered through the years and which now decorates the walls, some glittering in the fire’s reflections. Dad is playing with the kids in one end of the room, playing some kind of board game with them while Blair sits with my husband before the fireplace, talking about politics and social issues, subjects they both have close to heart. I sit across from Blair and my husband with a glass of white wine in my hand. I watch them; my family, and the cosy and domestic image which plays out before my eyes makes a smile come easily and naturally to my lips. It has not always been easy for them or for me. We seem to be the only Sentinels and Guides left in this world, and this modern world can be a very dangerous place for a Sentinel and Guide alike. It is not easy being different and having to accept the dangers and responsibilities a Sentinel or Guide’s abilities bring with it. It puts another layer of complexity on ones marriage and child raising skills when spirit guides, spirit planes and Sentinel safe housekeeping and food becomes everyday words. I know my parents have had even more battles than these to fight. Dad refused to hide his love and he took the beatings for it; the academic world is more tolerant towards same sex couples than the police force so luckily Blair was not as exposed. Still, dad’s dedication and brilliance as well as his contacts and friends ensured he still today enjoys his work. Through everything though, their love has never faded, never recessed, and I know as long as we stay together we will remain undefeated. We are Sentinels and Guides; healers, guardians, protectors, fighters and defenders yet above all we are a family. 

  
  
  


The end 


End file.
